


Am I Wrong?

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Based on this prompt from @drfitzmonster on tumblr:can you write something supercorp where kara comes to visit lena in her office all nervous bc she has a confession to make and lena assumes it's going to be that kara is supergirl (which she already knows) but it's actually that kara is in love with her? thank you. :)





	Am I Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: @fictional-galaxies  
> (If you have a prompt, you can put it in the comments or send me an ask on tumblr. Thanks!)

Lena looked up from her computer with a sigh. She usually loved her work, but it was a Friday afternoon, and she was exhausted. It didn't help that she hadn't seen Kara all week. Seeing Kara always made her happier. Partly because Kara's her best friend, but it was more than that.

Lena knew that she definitely liked her in a way that was more than friends. To be honest, she knew from the minute she met Kara that she would end up falling for her. She's beautiful, smart, and so kind. _But she would never like me back_ , thought Lena.

She heard her phone buzz, and immediately reached for it, hoping that whatever it was would distract her from her exhaustion. When she saw it was from Kara, she smiled to herself.

> Kara: Hey Lena! Are you busy right now? I wanted to talk to you about something.

> Lena: I'm never too busy for you, Kara. What did you want to talk to me about?

> Kara: Oh...well...um I was actually hoping that I could talk to you about it in person.

> Lena: Of course. Do you want to meet for dinner?

> Kara: Um...

> Kara: I'm actually outside your office right now...

> Lena: Come right in. I'm not doing any work at the moment.

* * *

Kara walked into Lena's office, and Lena could tell that something was up. "Are you okay, Kara? Is something wrong?" Lena asked worriedly.

"No, no, everything's fine," Kara replied, almost too quickly.

"Kara, I know you, I can tell when something's up. You're nervous about something."

"Okay, you might be right....."

"What is it? Kara, you know you can tell me anything."

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay...well I um... I wanted to tell you that I...," she trailed off and stared at her feet nervously.

"It's okay Kara, I already know."

"You do?" said Kara, looking up with surprise.

"It's pretty obvious to someone who knows you as well as I do. Did you really think a pair of glasses and a ponytail could fool me?"

"Oh, you thought I was going to tell you that I'm Supergirl?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well no, at least not about me being Supergirl. But that's not what I was going to tell you." It was Lena's turn to look surprised.

"Oh! Well then what were you going to tell me?"

"I...I really like you Lena. As more than a friend. And I really hope you won't stop being my friend because of this. I just really needed to tell you. Can we still be friends?"

"Well if you're okay with it, maybe we could stop being friends, and be girlfriends. What do you think?" Lena asked.

Kara leaned over Lena's desk, and softly kissed her lips.

"So that's a yes then?" Lena asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course, yes!

Lena walked around to the other side of her desk and hugged Kara tightly. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other, happier than they'd ever been.

"So, should we go get some dinner?" asked Lena. "It can be our first date as a couple."

"I would love to go to dinner with my girlfriend!" said Kara. "Plus I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Lena said with a laugh. She grabbed Kara's hand, and they walked out of Lena's office, smiling at each other. 


End file.
